


Seeking Forgiveness

by Yaraslava_Rada



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Crossdressed Cloud Strife, FFVIIRE compliant but post Meteor, Guilty conscious Reno, M/M, POV Reno (Compilation of FFVII), Protective Tifa Lockheart, Reno (Compilation of FFVII)-centric, Reno is having a rough day, Slight Crossdressing Kink, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaraslava_Rada/pseuds/Yaraslava_Rada
Summary: When Reno thinks of “a night off” he thinks of bars and girls and alcohol and Midgar. But Midgar’s in ruins and the only bar he can think of off the top of his head is the one owned and operated by the Saviors of the Planet. And if that doesn’t say something about how much the world has changed, nothing else will.Set in the Remake universe, but Post-Meteor.
Relationships: Reno/Cloud Strife
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	Seeking Forgiveness

Reno’s not really sure what he’s doing here, standing outside of the newly rebuilt Seventh Heaven in Edge. It feels like it’s been a day and a half and it’s not even six yet. He’d gotten his ass handed to him during his mission this morning because he was “distracted” or something. Which had led to him and Rude getting into an argument after their work-tensions had boiled over. Tseng had kicked him out of his office for “annoying him with all of his moping” and told him to take the rest of the night off.

When Reno thinks of “a night off” he thinks of bars and girls and alcohol and Midgar. But Midgar’s in ruins and the only bar he can think of off the top of his head is the one owned and operated by the Saviors of the Planet. And if that doesn’t say something about how much the world has changed, nothing does.

So he’s here, in Edge, outside the one bar in existence where he will probably run into the people who just might hate his guts for everything he’s done while following orders. So maybe he’s not looking for alcohol and girls so much as alcohol and a fight, which makes way more sense considering the day he’s had.

Reno’s a Turk. He knows people, and he knows himself and as much as he wants to kid himself into thinking he doesn’t know what he’s doing here, he does. So he owns up to his intentions and makes his way into the bar with his usual swagger.

“Welcome to Seventh Heaven!” Tifa calls from behind the bar, back turned as she’s grabbing ingredients off the rack.

“Yo!” Reno greets taking a seat at the far end of the bar. He watches as she stiffens slightly, turning to verify that it is who she thinks it is. He gives her his most debonair grin.

“Reno.” She says visibly forcing herself to relax. “What brings you here?” She shakes up the drink and pours it into a glass before placing it in front of the guy who’d ordered it. He takes a moment to see it’s one of those Avalanche guys, but not one of the Saviors, Wiggs or Bessy or something, a nobody.

“What? A guy can’t come to a bar on his night off?”

“I suppose, you don’t have that many nights off, do you?” And ouch, she’s just as sharp as he remembers.

“Yeah, yeah.” He caves for lack of a better reply.

“What do you want Reno?” She steps to stand in front of him, arms on her hips, lips in a tight line.

“Is Cloud around?” He asks, saccharine voice just chock full of innocence.

“You here for work?” Her eyes narrow, not at all disarmed by his attempt.

“No, I told you, it’s my night off.” He plays up the hurt at her disbelief, while knowing she’s not wrong to think so.

“Then what do you want with Cloud?” Her arms cross her chest, he very carefully doesn’t let it draw his gaze.

“To chat.”

“You? Want to “chat” with Cloud? About what?”

“Yepp.” He says popping the “p”. “Oh, just small talk.”

“Mmhmm…” She clearly doesn’t believe him. “Well, he’s not here.”

“I can see that, do you know when he will be here?” She stares him down for a minute, and he’s not sure what she sees in his expression but she hums softly before answering.

“He should be back soon.”

“Well then, I’ll have a drink.” Her stare makes him continue, “…to earn my seat.” He gestures at the mostly full room.

She pours him one, then steps away to serve others. He sips it at first, thoughts lost and looping before catching on unwanted topics and downing the rest of the shot. She keeps them coming and he should know better than to get wasted when he’s waiting to see the overly suspicious "ex-SOLDIER" but he needs some liquid courage to get him through the night. And it’ll help convince Tifa that he’s only here to talk.

He really isn’t sure what he’s planning anymore. He’d thought he’d wanted a scuffle, but he hadn’t started anything with Tifa, despite knowing she could probably kick his ass with one hand tied behind her back. His subconscious keeps bringing up all the things he doesn’t want to think about, all the crap that had him ‘distracted’ this morning. His train of thought leaves a dark pit in his stomach he can barely acknowledge.

Cloud doesn’t show up immediately. Reno watches Tifa fiddle with her PHS a few times, and figures she may be texting him, seeing what he’s up to, letting him know Reno’s here to ‘chat’, that he’s drinking like a fish, that he seems harmless and ridiculous and why on earth is he here. But he is here, and he’s not leaving until he talks to Cloud. Somehow, talking to Cloud is paramount in whatever plan his mind’s cooked up.

But when Cloud does come in, Reno doesn’t realize it until Tifa sets a glass next to him and he turns to see who dares to sit next to a drunk Turk.

Even then it still takes him a minute to realize who it is.

Because Cloud…

Cloud is dressed in a black…dress. White lace is poking out at the neckline and sleeves and hem. He’d never thought he’d get to see the man cross-dressed. He’d thought it’d been a onetime, desperate situation, infiltrating Don Corneo’s mansion to save the girl, kind of thing. Never an I-actually-go-out-in-public-like-this thing. He stares for a long moment before opening up his mouth to speak.

“You-“

“Don’t say a word.” Cloud demands harshly. But he’s had a few too many to stop his mouth running.

“-look beautiful.” Reno fights a flush at the clear sincerity of his words. He’s definitely more drunk then he’d intended on getting. Those blue eyes stare him down for a moment, before the man downs his drink.

“What do you want, Reno?”

“I wanted to talk with you.”

“About?”

“Can’t we go somewhere more private?” He asks, side eyeing the crowd around them, while implying a level of seriousness that isn’t true.

“I thought it was your night off.” That answers that, he definitely talked with Tifa.

“It is. Doesn’t mean I want everyone to overhear our conversation.”

He’s feeling very stared at as Cloud does it again before looking to Tifa for a second drink. She grabs a different bottle this time and hovers as he downs it, waiting to pour him a third.

He stands, glass in hand and motions for Reno to follow him up the stairs.

They make their way into Clouds office and he watches as the Savior makes his way over to the desk, before turning to face him and sitting lightly on the edge.

“What do you want Reno?” 

“I-“

“If Rufus sent you, tell him I’m not interested.” He crosses his legs, the dress flowing around the motion smoothly.

“It’s not-“

“If it isn’t for Rufus, then what could you possibly want with me?”

“I want to ask you to forgive me.” He blurts out, expecting to get cut off again. There’s the staring again. He’s almost just as shocked as Cloud at the words, but as the thought processes consciously he knows that’s why he came here. He matches stare for stare, looking earnestly at the only person on the planet who can do this for him.

“Forgive you?” His tone is flat with disbelief. “For what?” Reno knows there are probably a hundred things that he has done to this man that he could ask forgiveness for, but there is only one thing he’s done that he needs to be forgiven for.

“I want to ask you to forgive me for…dropping the plate.” Cloud scoffs at him, downing his drink, clearly ready to finish the conversation. But Reno is serious in a way that only someone stripped of their inhibitions can be. “I just. I kill a lot of people in my line of work. I follow orders and I don’t think about what I’m doing and what it means for anyone else, or even myself. I’m a Turk. The best of the best and I do what I’m told. I dropped the Sector seven plate because it was my job and I was told to and I didn’t let myself take any time to consider the consequences. But I did it. I dropped the Plate. Not you, not Wutai, not Avalanche, not ShinRa, not anybody else. Me. I killed half a million people by dropping that plate. And if I hadn’t done it, someone else would have but it still doesn’t stop me from feeling guilty. I need to know I did everything I could to try and make up for it.”

“You killed half a million people and you want me to forgive you? You’ve got to be joking.” Cloud brushes his bangs from his eyes flippantly.

“I’m not.”

“Why me?”

“You…you Saved the Planet. You were there, trying to stop me from doing it. I can’t possibly ask it from anyone else.” Reno steps closer, hoping that by closing the literal distance he can close the metaphorical distance as well. He can’t stop his hand reaching out to brush the back along the lace where neck meets shoulder. His eyes are glued to the contrasting skin/silk/lace; he rests his hand there letting his thumb run over the sensitive skin causing goose-bumps.

“Why are you really here Reno?” Cloud asks, clearly wondering at an ulterior motive, but still not pulling away from his touch. He brings his eyes up to lock with those blue orbs, and he’s close enough now to see the green ring of Mako around the dilated pupil.

“I want to ask for your forgiveness.” He’s telling the truth but still doesn’t blame Cloud for his skepticism. That impassive façade masks something deeper though. Reno’s a Turk. He knows humans and emotions and how to read people. He’s never seen this expression before on Cloud. He’d never expected to see it, but there’s a fire burning behind that calm expression. If he didn’t know any better he’d say-

Cloud reaches up to cradle his head and he’s being pulled closer to brush his lips in a soft kiss.

Oh.

“Tell me what you’ve done.” The blonde demands. “What have you done that needs forgiving? And what have you done that makes you think you’ve earned it?” Reno lets out a shaky breath and let’s his mouth take over. He rattles off how he dropped the plate. How guilty he’s felt since seeing the destruction and devastation. How he’d gone to help with the search and rescue. How many bodies he’d pulled from the rubble. He mutters it all in between gentle kisses from the Planet’s Hero. If he can get this man to forgive him…maybe he can begin to forgive himself.

Cloud slides down off the desk and he can’t help but moan as their bodies press together.

The not-quite-Ex-SOLDIER is quick to twist them around, lifting Reno up and onto the desk without any trouble. Cloud presses closer, lips sliding down his neck as his hands work the few buttons done up on his perpetually untidy shirt. His head tips back, breathe coming in short bursts, silent in consideration of their location.

“Tell me more.” And Reno can’t help but comply as Cloud presses bruising kisses into his sensitive flesh. Lips and tongue and teeth used in the perfect mix of pleasure and pain. He’ll be sore for days. And it’s no less than he deserves, any pain to help absolve his guilt.

His shirt slides from his torso exposing impossibly pale skin. Cloud takes the opportunity to leave bruise everywhere he can reach. Reno can’t stop a loud moan as he hits an especially sensitive spot.

Cloud wildly thrusts into him at the sound and Reno can so work with that. He stops holding back his cries and whimpers of pain and pleasure, driving Cloud higher and higher. Eventually Cloud reaches his limit for he quickly undoes Reno’s trousers and slides everything down his legs to rest around his ankles before coming back up in between, locking them behind his neck. He pushes forward, bending Reno in half as he fumbles for something in the desk and then there’s a cool finger pressing into him.

Reno loses himself in the stretch of one, then two, then three fingers twisting and pulling and pressing inside him. It’s quick and messy and he knows what’s coming next and it’s exactly what he didn’t know he needed. But then Cloud is rucking up his dress and the silk is pressing against his thighs as he lines up. The lace sleeves get caught under rough hands as Cloud grips his sides. He presses in gently at first and then all at once until he’s fully sheathed inside him.

Reno pants and moans as he’s folded in half again, Cloud’s leaning in, pressing lips to ear to whisper,

“I forgive you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a Kudo or drop a comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> I was reading a fanfiction after I wrote this where there was one sentence amounting to "Cloud and Reno had an intimate conversation about his guilt" and I wanted to crack up.


End file.
